Adventures
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: Connor has the house to himself. Jenna makes sure it doesn't stay that way for long. Jonnor one-shot; a tad drabble-esque.


**This is just a short, little Jonnor scene I thought of. Please, do enjoy!**

Spike had surprised Mr. Simpson with a weekend vacation in Niagara Falls after her raise at the salon on Friday. They had left Connor alone while he was still at school working on his experiment for the science fair, and he had come home to a note, simply warning him that having Jenna over without them there would be frowned upon unless the Bhandaris had full knowledge and approved.

Connor had quickly dialed Jenna's number to inquire as to whether she thought Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari would approve of that. She didn't really give him a straightforward answer.

An hour later, after a confused Connor figured he was better off doing homework than dwelling on exactly why she had hung up on him, Jenna was knocking on the door—showered—with a huge smile and an overnight bag.

He stretched in bed and rolled over, remembering how sincerely relived he was that she had been able to come over. Connor was a little uncomfortable with big emotion words because he wasn't exactly an expert in the field, and he was scared that maybe he would get something wrong and lead her on. Or worse: scare her because she didn't feel the same way and couldn't say it back.

Connor scowled at the thought and glanced at the clock. It was 7 a.m., and though she was warm and so, so soft curled up, naked, against his thigh, need to stick to his usual Saturday morning routine made him itch to get out of bed and shower. Slowly, he eased himself from under her arm and placed a light kiss on the freckle just on the curve of her shoulder. He pulled on his underwear and padded toward the bathroom. By 7:30 he was showered and dressed and picking up his current campaign on Skyrim. At 8:30 he paused the game and got himself a bowl of frosted flakes, then continued to follow a few quest lines until, finally, at 9:30, Jenna stirred from her sound sleep.

"Connor?" she mumbled her question, rolling onto her back and sprawling out in a full-body stretch.

"Good morning," he paused, turning around to smile at her. She was so pretty. He often liked to pause and just, kinda…stare. Yes, she was very pretty.

"Do you want to come join me again?" She patted the bed space next to her.

Connor glanced back at his game, considering. After just a moment, he was on his back, opening his arms for her to burrow in. The simply held each other in silence for a few moments.

Suddenly, Jenna was jumping out from under the covers. "That was fantastic!" She smiled brightly. That was when he found her most captivating. "But I really have to pee," she acknowledged sheepishly. He watched as she nakedly scurried her way into his bathroom, closing the door none too gracefully. She dumbfounded him, that was it. It was like having her around set his brain on fire with stimulation. She was fantastic….

By the time Jenna emerged from the bathroom, her breath smelled minty fresh. Connor smiled and continued to play his game as she leaned in close, over his shoulder, a blanket drawn tightly around her otherwise unclothed body.

"Is that…a dragon?" Jenna asked, watching as Connor shot arrow after arrow into the dragon's underbelly. "How come you're so good at hurting it?" she wondered, pointing to the scale that was measuring the foe's health.

"That's an integral point to the plot of this world, actually."

Jenna watched silently for a few more minutes, finally understanding that Connor's rule of "no spoilers"—in where she had to read whatever book or watch whatever movie or show she asked him about before they could talk about it properly, no exceptions—extended to this particular game. Not really bothered, Jenna pulled up the big fluffy chair and sunk in. She kept the blanket draped mostly-modestly around herself and fixed her attention on the screen.

After a few moments, Connor became self-conscious. "You're just going to watch me play?" he asked, astounded.

Jenna smiled. "Why not? If there's a story, it'll be like watching a really cool movie, all about Connor."

He really appreciated the adorable way she communicated some things. He turned back to the game and considered the different quests he had started. More motivated by wanting Jenna to think he was a bad ass than Connor cared to admit, he chose one of the darker missions where he would get to assassinate some important people.

"Well, if you're going to watch, I guess I should give you a little context," he caved.

Jenna smirked slyly. She always managed to break the no spoiler rule: no exceptions. "Tell me all about it," she purred.

They settled in, swathed in the contenting knowledge that they had nothing else to do and could have adventures together all day.


End file.
